In high-frequency circuits, there is often a need for a pulse having a very narrow width. As one example, there are low-noise, phase-locked microwave oscillators which effect phase sampling with a solid-state phase detector. In a known system, the sampling phase detector uses a step recovery diode (SRD) to generate a pulse which has a fairly narrow width, and which is used to clock a diode bridge mixer-phase detector. In particular, the voltage across the SRD is differentiated, in order to generate a pulse that corresponds to a time interval when the SRD voltage has a fairly high slew rate. Although circuits of this type have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.
More specifically, the narrow pulses generated by differentiating an SRD voltage have a width of approximately 22 to 50 picoseconds. While this is sufficiently narrow for many systems, there are other systems which operate at very high frequencies, where even this narrow pulse width is too large, and can produce undesirable effects such as jitter, and/or limits on the gain-bandwidth product.